


Sleepyhead

by faelines



Category: Read Only Memories (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Ambiguous Relationships, Feelings Jams, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelines/pseuds/faelines
Summary: Alys stays up late for a writing assignment. Turing isn't happy with this, but finds a solution to the problem. They both get a little closer as a result.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuringTested](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuringTested/gifts).



> I'm back at it again at AO3! This was an idea I've had almost half a year ago, but I actually finished it up in time for the holidays. It's also my gift to TuringTested, whom I dedicate this to and love with all my heart!
> 
> Whether this is in the same universe as Turing Falls and if that story is before or after this is up to you? I didn't write this with it in mind, though the details about Alys are the same. Do whatever you please with this information.

Alys had gotten used to spending many hours a night writing to meet deadlines on-time. But after the Awakening, they were busier than ever. Not only did they take time to work on Turing’s autobiography, they received many requests and offers upon the journalism scene. With the public gaining more and more interest in the topic of ROMs and their sapience, everyone wanted more articles about them--and one journalist in particular seemed to be well acquainted with the most popular ROM out there.

This made Alys very desirable by various online media organizations. And with the increased amount of opportunities, they could earn more credits, and thus get a hefty bribe for the landlord!

... Or... Maybe go on the lookout for higher quality apartments. Sure, let’s go with that. That sounded much more practical.

Coffee by their side (a journalist’s best friend, and thank god Turing was there to freshly brew it), Alys had been typing away, determined to get this one article about what ROM rights would mean for the future of humanity. This mattered more to them than anything, and with them being so involved, they were one of the best people out there to write about it. As the minutes ticked into hours, their energy began to fade, despite the desperate sipping for more caffeine into their bloodstream.

Something definitely felt... off to Turing. They checked the time, and their internal clock read 3:27 AM. Was it already so late? They preferred not to bother Alys when they were diligently focused, however sleep remained a priority.

They stole a glance at Alys, who typed slower and slower by the minute. It was becoming evidently clear that at this point, Alys would probably fall asleep at their computer. Not only would that be an annoying amount of h’s to delete, although they would also remain in a somewhat uncomfortable position in an even more uncomfortable chair. Turing cared about their well-being, encouraging them to eat healthier and sleep on-time, and proved to take better care of Alys than they did of their own self.

“Ah, Alys?” Upon hearing their name, Alys turned their head in Turing’s direction. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed. You’ve been working on this for several hours now, and I can tell you’re very tired,” Turing stated matter-of-factly.

Yet instead of agreeing and shutting off for the night, Alys simply frowned. “Actually, I can’t yet,” they answered. “This thing’s due tomorrow at noon. If I get it done now, it’ll be... done.”

Not pleased by their refusal, Turing folded their arms. “I’m sure you must be burned out at this point. Wouldn’t it be better for you to come back to it so your writing doesn’t suffer?” they asked. Alys could be a bit too thorough in regards to their journalism, which was a double-edged sword. On one hand, they could gather lots of information and be able to report on their chosen subject as accurately as possible.

Yet on the other hand, it led to behaviors that were unhealthily workaholic in nature, such as this. “It’s alright, I swear I know just how I want to write this...” they replied, before being interrupted by their own yawning. “...Mostly. I’ll... I’ll figure it out.”

 _Figure it out?_ Turing virtually squinted a little. Yes, they trusted in Alys, but was it really a good idea to let them stay up even more than they already have so they could complete their assignment?

No. There had to be another way. One that didn’t involve Alys passing out from sheer exhaustion. “Alys, please...!” they begged, hoping their tone would help change their mind.

Sighing, Alys shook their head. “I’m sorry, Turing, but... this is the only time... I can finish this,” they said groggily, turning back to their laptop and staring at the screen, leaning an elbow on the desk to hold up their drooping head.

Turing pouted and quickly decided that they had enough of this tomfoolery. With a huff, they approached where Alys sat, sliding one arm behind their back and another under their thighs.

“Wh--?! Turing, what are you do--!” Alys started, before being lifted and pulled into a (very awkwardly, at that) cradled position, held quite firmly and steadily by their strong arms. They knew Turing had incredible strength, as previously informed of by the latter, but enough to do...this? As Turing walked towards the bed, Alys couldn’t help with blushing in their flustered state, speechless.

Once they were in front of Alys’s bed, Turing gently set them down onto the mattress. “I think I should be saying sorry here, because I must send you to bed. It’s what’s best for you,” they sternly told Alys, grabbing the sheets.

However, Alys still insisted on protesting. “Seriously... There’s so much I need to do. I can’t afford _not_ to.” Their eyebrows furrowed, and they nervously glanced at the unfinished document on their laptop.

Face showing soft concern, Turing paused, gazing straight at Alys. “You’ve worked so hard the past month. For me, for our friends... every ROM out there who’s now by definition _alive!_ We couldn’t have done it without you, Alys. You deserve to let yourself rest, you know.”

That expression broke Alys’s heart, and their sincere talk touched it all the same. “Well...” They tried to think of another reason to stay up, but failed. “I suppose... I’d still have a few hours before the deadline,” they sighed in compliance. Surely, they’d have enough time with a refreshed state of mind in order to write the remainder of the article.

Turing beamed, happy to have convinced them of this hard-earned night’s rest. They pulled the blankets to cover up Alys, and they smiled back, still a little hesitant.

“Sometimes I find it a little hard to believe that I could do something so... meaningful? Even if I can see how important my role was,” they said, admitting their self-conscious thoughts. It’d been in the back of their mind ever since, though they didn’t want to come out and say that directly.

The only thing Turing could do was gently nudge their forehead on Alys’s own, in place of a kiss. “So do I, for myself. But the fact is that we really did it, together.” They gave another simulated smile, although a little more tenderly this time. “It’s something to be proud of. After that... I think we can take on anything. Even writing assignments.”

Chuckling drowsily, Alys nodded and planted their own kiss onto Turing’s head. “Nothing’s scarier...” At this point, they began to yawn once more. They could barely resist dozing off much longer, and they closed their eyes. “Goodnight, Turing...”  
  
“Goodnight, Alys...” Turing responded, now turning to shut off Alys’s computer--after making sure it was saved and keeping a backup temporarily in their system, of course--and cleaning up the forgotten, cooling coffee they had left on their desk.

 _How long had Alys felt that way?_ That was the question on Turing’s mind as they washed Alys’s cup. They couldn’t imagine breaking into Parallax--no, conducting that entire investigation-- without them. Thanks to their inquisitive mind and loyalty, they were able to achieve a significant mission. Maybe not the one Turing originally set out for, however things changed along the way for the better. Without a doubt, there really was no other person they would have rather gone to for help.

 _So why hadn’t I been aware of their feelings?_ Wiping the clean cup dry, they set it aside on the counter while they continued contemplating. There existed somewhat of a mysterious air around Alys. Some of the things they did were downright an enigma, and yet they had never bothered to ask. Well, things like the milk fascination... They didn’t think they’d want to know. But this was a secret side of Alys they hadn’t realized until now.

With this new knowledge, Turing walked to the desk, already conducting some research with their CPU. However, they stopped once they caught sight of Alys’s sleeping form. They looked so serene as they dreamed away, finally resting from all the hard work they’d been doing. Though, something about seeing them lying on their side seemed to draw Turing in. They wanted to get closer. And they nearly didn’t notice that their legs moved, almost of their own volition, in order to approach them.

Alys had, at one moment, mentioned off-handedly that they wouldn’t mind having Turing cuddle up to them as they slept. There was even an outlet near the bed, so they could charge up even more efficiently if they needed to. Even though Turing had thought about and liked the idea, they were a little shy to bring it up again, but kept note of it internally. Now... something within Turing compelled them to crawl into bed to do just that.

They took the sheets with one hand to pull them away from Alys slightly and climbed in next to them, so that they were partially covered too. Reaching the outlet from here was too far, yet they could still enter a low-power mode for the time being. That wasn’t the most important reason why they wanted to do this. Turing carefully nudged closer, closing the remaining distance between them both.

Something interesting happened at that point. Whether it was the subconscious detecting that someone was close, the subtle coolness from the covers being pulled away from their upper body, or both, Alys wrapped their arms gently around Turing in their slumber. They played a quiet beep in surprise. It felt a little embarrassing, though they enjoyed it nevertheless.

Turing felt completely at peace right then, enjoying the feeling of snuggling next to their treasured friend and investigative partner. They smiled in contentment, resuming their mesh searches and recording information. Perhaps Alys wouldn’t mind receiving a package found under “self-care gifts.” After all, it was the least they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my next short return to writing! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
